


The One Where Ethan Draws Mark

by dog_nightmare



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (virtual), Art School, Blushing, First Kiss, Good Dog Chica Fischbach, M/M, Mutual Pining, Naked Modeling, Nervous Ethan Nestor, No Smut, One Shot, Secret Crush, Spencer is only mentioned, ethan nestor has a crush, flustered ethan, i love that dog tho, mark is naked, soft, uh, unus annus is over and i'm sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog_nightmare/pseuds/dog_nightmare
Summary: Ethan’s been taking virtual drawing classes and he needs a model for his newest assignment.He decides to ask Mark since they’ve seen each other mostly naked before and technically did the same thing months prior.What Ethan forgets to tell Mark is that he most certainly does NOT need to be naked for this.y'all, i don't know what i'm doing, this is the first time i've written a fic in two years :0
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	The One Where Ethan Draws Mark

**Author's Note:**

> ello, i wrote this a while before the end of unus annus, may it rest in peace, and i just had to publish it already
> 
> uhm, check out the notes at the bottom for some fanfic praise bc i really like this ship now tf

They set up in Mark’s living room, the curtains drawn shut and warm lights softly glowing from the corners, creating a harsh contrast from the nipping cold wind and graying cloudy skies outside. 

Ethan crouched low, carefully setting down the drawing supplies and large sketchbook he bought from Michaels, and worked to set up his cheap excuse of an easel with his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration.

"You need help with that?” Mark offered, peeing around the doorway of the hall.

“Nah, I got it. I just gotta-" He grunted and tugged at the stand legs, the easel unfolding gracelessly and the feet hitting the floor with a bang. Ethan- clearly startled- whooped and shook out his hands to ease his nerves. “Yeah, I got it. I’m good.”

He could hear Mark’s laugh from the hall and couldn’t resist smiling to himself as he flipped to an empty page in his big ass sketchbook. Even though they’ve done similar stuff before while filming Unus Annus, he couldn’t help but try to push down the lump of anxiety in his throat as he thought about drawing his friend. Back then, it was just for fun, he sucked at drawing and was even worse at observing the proportions of the human body, but now it's serious. He had to draw Mark, use all of the skills he learned over the past few months, and then _show_ him after because Mark would obviously want to see.

He has yet to show any of his close friends his art, especially when he first started because, although his teacher assured him he had improved, he couldn’t help but notice how the flaws made themselves known in everything he drew. She said that was a good thing though, by knowing what he’s doing wrong he can improve! He huffed nervously at the thought.

His progress was clear if you were to flip through his sketchbook, which he wouldn’t let you do. It went from stiff hard drawn lines and blocky unproportioned looking figures to lighter, more sketched and fleshed out practices of references from the internet and of his classmates. Still, Ethan felt he could get better. Several of his classmates stated that he had improved as well, even those who were more experienced than him. Their compliments made his heart glow with affection and helped brush aside his anxiety and self-deprecation, though only in class.

But this was so so different. This is Mark we’re talking about. _The_ Markiplier, his best friend, his former boss, his- 

Ethan’s inner turmoil was cut short by Chica’s barking next to him. He shook his head and looked down at the pale golden retriever with a fond smile. 

“Hey Chica,” He said in a pitched voice. “Hiya girl!”

Chica’s tail wagged quickly as he pet her head. Ethan thought about bringing Spencer, but two excited dogs would be such a hassle to deal with while drawing. He brought both hands to the dog’s face and brushed down her fur, her eyes closing cutely as he reached to rub her ears.

“You ready, Eth?” 

“Oh yeah, I almost forg-.” Ethan looked over his easel, jaw dropped as Mark walked out from the hallway in a pure white silk robe. He sputtered and quickly looked away, pretending to adjust his pencils and praying to a god he didn't believe that Mark was at least wearing underwear. Without the context of filming for their channel or their normal joking aura or the company of Evan and Amy… it was just awkward. That’s how Ethan felt, at least.

_Maybe he has the nude underwear on from last time…_

Especially after his most recent discovery about his feelings. Ethan’s face flushed slightly at the thought, his heart swelling with something he used to think was admiration, but has turned out to be love. Or maybe just like? He wasn't completely sure. 

Nonetheless, there are feelings he has that are more than just friendship. The way his heart would flutter when Mark would laugh at his jokes, or squeeze in some sort of agony when he would think of Mark at night. Ethan has felt this before, he just wasn't sure. 

And he had to be sure, especially about this.

Mark raised a brow at his friend's behavior and slowly approached the easel. "So, what kind of poses are we doing?"

Ethan cleared his throat, trying his best to will his blush away. "Um, I have to do a couple of warm-up sketches of different poses and then start a sketch of the final pose, which is most important ."

Ethan finally glanced up at Mark only to see him with a thoughtful look on his face, tapping his finger on his chin. "Sooo… do _I_ get to choose the poses?"

It was Ethan's turn to think now. Did the teacher specify anything about the types of poses he drew? Did she say they could choose? He doesn't remember. Maybe he missed it.

"Eh, do whatever feels right, I guess," Ethan shrugged.

Mark backed up from the easel and towards the center of the room where a chair was set up, clicked his tongue, and winked, "Gotcha."

"Um," Ethan peaked out from around his set up carefully. "Let me know when you're ready."

"Alrighty, bud."

Ethan could feel his face burn at the sound of dropping fabric. He swallowed thickly and somehow gained the courage to sneak a peek at Mark's movements.

Mark is _not_ wearing nude underwear.

_Did I forget to tell Mark that he didn't necessarily have to naked?! He could still wear shorts..._

He picked up his pencil and scratched it against the paper diagonally, just to ease his nerves and stop his _fucking hands from shaking._

"Hey, is this good?"

Ethan was scared to look again. What if Mark was being all hot and brooding? He doesn't know how his heart would react. Would he just die? Would he just kick the bucket from Mark doing bedroom eyes at him while _not_ doing a bit?

"Ethan! Look at me!" Mark practically whined. Ethan could hear the strain in his voice and decided, oh what the fuck, if it kills him at least he'll die looking at the most beautiful man he's ever met.

Ethan peaked around his easel and sputtered for the second time since he arrived at Mark's house, but this time laughter spilled from his lips as he watched Mark struggle with holding that one Jojo's pose where that dude leans back as far as possible and points to a nonexistent audience. Mark held the pose by using the chair he was _supposed to be sitting in_ as a balance, his other hand pressed against the seat and preventing him from tipping over.

His dick was nowhere in sight, which was a little comforting. It was hidden behind the thigh facing Ethan… he didn't want to think of it too much. 

Mark's face was slowly turning red as he strained to keep steady and still. "Draw me already!" He grunted out.

Ethan slapped a hand over his own mouth and hid his face behind his sketchbook to laugh, immediately sketching out the general blocking of the pose.

It only took about seven minutes for him to complete the messy sketch and by the time it was over, Mark was a sweaty nude model regretting his pose decision, signing heavily as he sat in his chair.

"Y'know," Ethan started slowly as he erased the unnecessary lines from the sketch. "You could have changed the pose at any time-"

"You know I wouldn't," Mark laughed.

Ethan grinned, knowing Mark couldn't see it and responded quickly. "Yeah, because you're so fucking stubborn."

Make laughed again, probably tossing his head back and gripping his stomach like he always does. 

Ethan's heart glowed, a feeling he learned to get used to recently. Being able to make Mark laugh has had such a strange effect on him and he learned that it's always been that way. Even when Ethan thought of Mark platonically in the past, he felt immense joy and a swelling pride in his heart from knowing he could make his idol, his friend, happy.

Mark hummed a low sound and leaned back in his chair. "I won't do something as crazy for the next pose."

Ethan grunted in understanding, finishing his sketch after scrutinizing it with squinting eyes. "That sounds good. Don't stress yourself out over some little art project."

"This isn't just any art project, dude," Mark replied. Ethan refused to look away from the easel. "It's _your_ art project. I want to be as passionate about it as you are."

Ethan bit his lip softly, he could feel a blush of appreciation creeping up his cheeks. "That's actually… really nice, man. Thanks."

"You always do the same for me," Ethan finally glanced back at Mark to find him staring intensely as their eyes met. Mark is right, although Ethan has had his rough patches, especially while filming, he still gives his all. 

It's nice that Mark noticed.

"OKAY! Let's get back to work, then," Ethan shouted, clapping his hands together and almost stabbing his palm with the pencil he held between his fingers and forgot to put down.

* * *

The next few hours proceeded to be complete and utter chaos. 

Mark's two other poses were not as complicated, still somehow suggestive, but hard to draw when Ethan was shaking with laughter from Mark's witty comments and jokes. It took a lot longer than the seven to ten minutes his teacher said it would. Mark ranted on and on making up stories and odd scenarios he knew would make Ethan laugh, receiving a squinted yet playful look in reply as the learning artist worked. Chica, who was previously laying at Ethan's side, interrupted once or twice with the need for attention and succeeded in getting it between poses, ended up laying next to Mark sleeping on her side.

Soon enough, the two poses were sketched out on the same sheet as the first. Ethan could not only see his improvement but could confidently say, _internally_ , that he was proud of his progress. 

"Okay, now we have to do something serious," Ethan flipped to a new page in his sketchbook book. "Something simple, but professional. Like a pose you would do if you were in front of an entire class, you know?"

"Simple?" He heard Mark ask.

"Yeah."

A couple of moments passed quietly as Ethan cleaned his eraser and sharpened his pencil while Mark shifted into a comfortable position on his chair.

"Is this good?"

The pose is simple, Ethan quickly notices. Mark is seated leaning forward in his chair, one hand clutching his knee and his forearm resting on his opposite thigh as his head is angled to the left, facing away from Ethan and at the wall.

The air was sucked from Ethan's lungs. The lighting was good with all of the funny poses, but it made Mark look so _pretty_ now in this serious posture.

From what he could see, Mark's expression was serious, eyebrows drawn together and lips pressed into a line. He wasn't sure if Mark was making that expression for the pose or if there was actually something wrong, but there probably wasn't. Mark would tell him immediately if so.

"So…?" Mark questioned.

Ethan pulled himself out of his thoughts for what felt like the hundredth time today. "Y-yeah! It's great! I'm gonna get started."

Soon enough, Ethan found himself engrossed in sketching Mark's body, his eyes flicking from Mark to his sketchbook constantly. It was like some sort of hard-working autopilot that barely even processed the fact that he was consistently staring at Mark's naked body as he drew.When he first started the class, he found it hard to focus as much as he was now, but his determination to learn overpowered his short attention span, just like it did when it came to playing video games. His teacher taught him how to use his quick attention to his advantage, advising him to use it to take in as much information as possible, to view different parts of a picture as a whole new activity, every section of the body a new thing for him to process and observe.

Then his knee bounced, his nerves were acting up again and he started to lose focus. His less dominant hand twitched and his nose was itchy and a long couple strands of hair fell over Mark's face. He needs to get back in the zone. _Now._

"Thanks for doing this," he said suddenly, letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. "It really means a lot."

"It's fi-"

"I mean, seriously," Ethan's mouth gained a mind of its own, but his eyes and hand were completely focused on drawing again. "You've done so much for me in the past couple of years. You've completely changed my life. It's actually scary how much you've impacted me."

He heard Mark inhale as if to speak again, but Ethan couldn't find himself to be patient enough to wait for a response, his mind already racing.

"I'm so happy you let me be a part of your life. I've had so many great experiences out here, with you, with Tyler, Wade, Bob, Amy, and Katherine… I've met so many new people, I've made a name for myself. And it's because of you."

It's like his thoughts were just spewing out of his mouth against his will. He focused on Mark's left shoulder, tracing the muscles and shape with his eyes before duplicating them to paper. "I know I had the channel before we met, but you were such a huge inspiration back then too. You made me chase what I was passionate about, and I'm so happy for that.

"And this year has been awesome. I've gotten to know you so much better. God, you're such a picky eater. I'm the one with the deadly allergy here," He laughed and erased the old sketch lines surrounding the bolder ones forming Mark's torso. "But spending time with you is so nice. A bit overwhelming and crazy at times, but still nice. I like being around you."

Ethan tilted his head at his sketch, eyebrows furrowed and lips thinned into a thoughtful look. "You're a really passionate person, Mark. And still inspiring me all the time."

He glanced at Mark again, the hands were all wrong. "I think your love for your channel, our channel, your dogs, your friends, is so cool. It glows, even though you may feel it doesn't. It literally lights up a whole room.

"Your passion for everything you do, everything you make, for your community," He smiled fondly, satisfied with the rough sketch of Mark's ever twitching fingers. He looked up at sketch-Mark only to be greeted by a blank face framed by dark, almost shoulder-length, hair.

"You just-"

Mark was looking at him. Their eyes met and Ethan felt his breath catch. The drawing trance he was in still remained, begging for him to ask Mark to fix the pose, but seeing the other man with his mouth slightly open, eyes solely focused on him in a moment like this… his brain could barely process it. Mark's eyes were full of emotion and Ethan's heart pulled with the need to ask what Mark was feeling.

But the nagging feeling to finish the sketch came back at full force and suddenly Ethan found himself on his feet and slowly approaching Mark, his socked feet light on the hardwood and his movements still locked in autopilot.

Mark's head tilted back as Ethan grew closer, their eyes never parting, even as both of their minds reeled with thoughts of doubt, confusion, and an odd sense of yearning.

Ethan stood in front of Mark, his fingers twitching to move the other man's head back into position as if they had a mind of their own. He sighed and let himself drown in the beautiful warm browns of Mark's eyes, dark and comforting, a look in them he didn't completely understand.

He brought his shaking hands up to Mark's chin and cheek, ever so carefully holding his face. Instead of slowly turning it back into his pose like he’d originally planned, Ethan tilted Mark's chin up further, watched as the man swallowed and parted his lips, and met his strong gaze again.

His heart stuttered in his chest and he prayed Mark couldn't see the blush rising up his neck. He watched Mark's eyes flicker down to his lips and the thought of kissing him right at this moment overwhelmed all thoughts of right or wrong as his left thumb from the hand resting under Mark's chin brushed softly along the naked man’s bottom lip.

Oh yeah. He’s _naked_.

Ethan’s blush grew tenfold and his eyes widened, almost missing how Mark nuzzled his cheek against Ethan’s palm, his gaze half-lidded and clearly staring at Ethan’s lips again. He felt something brush his side and soon after the feeling of strong fingers pressed against the fabric of his jeans. Ethan’s mind raced as he over-analyzed the heat radiating off of Mark, the stubble scratching against his palm, the way Mark’s fingers brushed right under his shirt and against the skin of his hip, the way Mark’s eyes practically begged him for something, _anything_. 

Ethan didn’t notice the way he’d leaned forward until his nose tapped against Mark’s. He blinked… then blinked again as if awaking from a trance, which he probably did. _What am I doing?!_

Almost as if sensing Ethan’s third soon-to-be mental breakdown of the day, Mark’s grip gently squeezed his hip and he carefully pushed his forehead against the other’s, bringing him out of his panicked thoughts and grounding him yet again. “Ethan…”

“Mark,” Ethan whispered, eyes wide with confusion and yearning. His hands now held the sides of Mark’s face like he would a precious gem and he could feel the man's breath against his lips and his own heart beating rapidly in his chest.

“Just kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they kiss mwah mwah kissie kissie yaaaay
> 
> sorry for the cut off ending i don't know what i'm doing
> 
> also sorry if there are any spelling errors or if something isn't phrased right, i've had this done for two months and i needed it get it out already. i kind of held off after the Brutally Honest video bc Ethan said what I meant to write so much bETTER THAN I EVER COULD I LOVE HIM SO MUCH THEIR FRIENDSHIP IS EVERYTHING
> 
> ngl, i'm not usually into shipping real life people, and many of the people i know hate it and i know it's caused issues for Mark, but y'all aren't too bad. there are so many talented writers for this ship i'm so jealous but in the most positive way possible, i love y'all, keep up the aMAZING WORK. and MOSt of us respect Mark and Amy's relationship bc omg they're so cute together i caNNOT-
> 
> im procrastinating by watching tyler edit mark's video smh i'm so nervous about putting this out
> 
> also pls pls PLS go read The Invisible Universe, it is so good i love it


End file.
